The Misunderstood
by darkness wasted
Summary: The Misunderstood? Who could they be? And how will they help Amy Rose be who she wants to be. Rated T for saftey.
1. Royal Pain

_**The Misunderstood**_

* * *

A/N: When you're royal everything is given to you and you don't have to work for it. So the royals must be happy every single living day. Right?

* * *

_Preface_

I just wanted to get out of this place. After I met them I knew that's what I wanted to be. Not held or tied down to one destiny. To actually choose where I want to go and whom exactly I want my friends to be. So I have made my decision. After her party, I am leaving the world I knew and moving on; to actually be happy for once.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"No, no, no, no, no! Stop! You're doing it all wrong!" came a female's voice. She was in a large purple gown. She had on it a white bow that was tied around her waist. She picked up her dress slightly to walk without tripping over the long lace.

"Rouge what's wrong?" came another female's voice. The other female was wearing a pink dress with a white bow tied around her waist. She also had to carry her dress in order to walk along side the bat.

"They're ruining my party that's what's wrong!" The ivory bat princess shouted annoyed. The other female was a hedgehog. She was pink and a few years younger then Rouge.

"They're doing their best you know." The pink princess frowned. They were in the grand ball room where the servants were decorating the castle for Rouge's 18th birthday party.

"Well I want better! This party is going to be the best party in the entire kingdom!" The bat shouted as she picked up her dress again to walk. She looked over at the pink hedgehog and smiled.

"Come on Amy. Let's go and see how the invitations are doing. I want them perfect!" Rouge walked on while carrying her dress. Amy sighed and followed her friend through the castle grounds. The castle was made of solid pearls and was bright white. The only color was inside the rooms and the red rug they were walking on.

They came across a large white door with engravings on it. Rouge pushed them both opened to show at least ten people making invitations. She walked up to a purple cat and took the invitation from her hand. The cat sighed and took another invite to finish. Rouge tore it open and looked at the paper inside of it.

"I said cream white! Not egg shell! Do it over!" Rouge shouted as she threw the paper in front of the cat. The female cat jumped and knocked over the gold glitter that was next to her. It fell to the floor and all over the table she was at.

"Now look at what you've done! Clean it up and make these invitations over!" Rouge shouted. She turned heal and met up with Amy.

"Huh, good help is so hard to find these days. Let's go Amy." Rouge walked passed the female hedgehog with her head high and carrying her dress. Amy sighed and looked over at the purple cat. At least three others where helping the terrified teenager clean up the mess she made by accident.

"Amy!" Rouge called from the other side of the hall. Amy looked over and nodded. She took one last glimpse at the cat and saw a tall male cat next to her. She was crying and he had one arm around her to calm her. He was smiling as he tried to relax her. Amy smiled and walked out of the room.

"Rouge?" Amy said. They were in the ivory bat's royal bedroom. Everything Rouge wanted was in that room, priceless jewels and expensive dresses of every type.

"Yeah Amy?" The bat asked from her vanity. She was applying more makeup.

"Do you have a special person to go with you to your birthday party?" The hedgehog asked as she sat on the large bed that was in between to large windows. The walls were a light shade of purple and everything else was white.

"Of course I do." The bat smiled as she put on her eye liner and clipped on some ear rings.

"Who?" Amy asked now curios. Also she was thinking who in their right mind would want to take a spoiled princess anywhere.

"He's coming from another kingdom that isn't to far from here. I heard he's handsome and very strong. My type of man." Rouge smiled as she stood from the chair.

"Have you met him?" Amy asked.

"No I haven't." Rouge said as she went to her closet. Amy rolled her eyes and stood from the bed. She made her way towards the door to leave.

"Oh before you go, can you tell that purple cat to get her things and get out of the palace." Rouge said as she took out a red dress.

"What? Why?" Amy asked confused.

"She made a mess and now I want her out. See you at dinner." Rouge turned and closed the door on Amy. The pink hedgehog gasped and glared at the door. She sighed and made her way to the room where the cat was. She didn't want to do this but if she didn't the female cat would be in more trouble if she didn't.

She reached the door and saw that it was closed. She was about to open it when she heard a faint whimper on the other side. She bent down and looked through the key hole that was under the door knob. She saw the purple cat and a few others surrounding her. The male Amy saw before was hugging the female cat.

"If you leave then so do I." They male frowned. Everyone around him nodded and looked at the cat. The purple cat looked up and smiled at everybody.

"Thanks you guys." She smiled as she whipped away a tear. The group all smiled and shared a group hug with her. Amy sighed and smiled at the scene. She frowned that she had to make the purple cat leave. She stood up and pushed the door open. Everyone gasped and turned to her direction.

"Princess Amy!" one black hedgehog gasped as she dropped a white fabric that was supposed to be the outer layer of the invite.

"Hello everyone." Amy smiled. She walked in and everyone bowed in respect.

"Please don't do that. I came to talk to her." Amy smiled as she looked over at the purple cat. The young teenager shuck and teared up. She was scared of what was to happen to her.

"If this is about the little spill in front of Queen Rouge then I'm coming too." The male Amy saw earlier spoke sternly.

"Us to. If Blaze goes then so do we." A tall brown echidna growled as he crossed his arms. Amy looked at all of the servants in the room and was impressed at how they stood by the girl named Blaze; even though they didn't do a thing. She couldn't believe the loyalty.

"Pardon me your majesty but it was just an accident and Blaze meant no harm to the queen." A young female hedgehog said as she stood forward and confronted Amy. She was silver and her quills were in a ponytail. It reached down to her waist. Amy smiled and looked at her. The pink princess looked all around everyone and sighed.

"I know Blaze didn't do it un-purpose but….it's out my hands. I am so very sorry." Amy frowned and walked away. Her ears perked up to the voice of the male.

"Don't worry guys. I know Trinity." The male cat said trying to keep it at a whisper. Amy walked on trying to make it look like she wasn't listening.

"She's a member of The Misunderstood. How do you know her?" A tall echidna asked.

"Shh! When she's gone." The cat growled. Amy frowned and closed the door behind her. She walked on with her hands behind her back and face facing the red rug that was below her feet.

"The Misunderstood?" She said to herself. She walked on towards her room, wondering in curiosity of who these people known as the Misunderstood were.

**A/N: I got team Misunderstood all set. Stay tuned and see who they are, what they do, and how they help people. Oh and not to mention why they are called The Misunderstood. **


	2. Flight of the Servants and The Murders

A/N: F.Y.I this does not take place in old times. This is a present based story with old customs of Kings and Queens. People will be wearing jeans and T-Shirts. There is also T.V. Just incase you get confused.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Amy was in her room wide awake. She was in her pink, silk, spaghetti strapped gown and lying in bed. She was looking up at her white ceiling deep in thought about what the servants said. She was wondering who the servants were talking about.

She sighed and turned over onto her side so that she was facing the door that was a few feet from her bed. Her room was pink and the two large double doors stuck out in the dark room. She hugged a white laced pillow and stared at the door in thought.

"Maybe they haven't left yet. I could see for myself who The Misunderstood are." Amy nodded and jumped out of bed. She went to her closet and pulled out a white robe. She tied the robe's rope around her waist and walked out of her room. She made her way through the dark and deserted halls of the castle. She found the room for the servants and went over to it.

She pressed her ear against the door and listened for any sound. She heard muffled whispers and mummers. She squatted down and peeked through the key hole that was under the silver door knob. She saw all of the servants whispering to each other. She listened to see if she could pick up anything.

"We better go. Trinity said to meet her at the gate by eight and if were are not there then they'll leave us." The male cat said. The same male cat Amy saw comforting Blaze a few hours before. All of the servants nodded and filed out towards the door.

Amy gasped and went behind a tall statue of Queen Rouge. The statue was white and Rouge was wearing a large gown as always. The pink princess watched as the servants filed out of the room and hurried down the hall.

"Come on everyone. We have to hurry!" Blaze said in a loud whisper. Amy watched and raced after them to follow. She wanted to see who this Trinity was and maybe learn who The Misunderstood are. She kept on their tails until they reached the court yard.

At the end of the court yard was a tall white gate that led to the exit of the palace. She hid behind a bush as the group went up to the gate. Then Amy heard a female's voice.

"Is this everyone?" The female voice asked the group.

"Yes we're all here." The male cat confirmed. Amy listened and peeked out of the bush. She saw nothing but shadows so it was difficult to pick out anyone.

"Ok. Go for it Razor." The female voice commanded. Amy saw a medium sized shadow walk up to the gate on the other side. This shadow jumped up into the air and sliced through the gate bars like butter. Amy gasped in shock at how easily this person could cut through the metal.

"Good. Now let's go everyone. They're waiting for us back at out hide out." The female voice rushed off with the others following her. Them and including the one named Razor vanished over the hill and into the darkness of night.

Amy sighed and came out of her hiding spot. She looked at the gaping hole that was in the center of the gate. She just couldn't believe the strength that person had to do such a thing.

She looked around and saw no one. She had nothing to go on and no answers. All she knew was what Trinity sounded like. She shuck her head and made her way to the palace and up to her room.

Amy woke up the following morning to the smell of breakfast. She got out of bed and went too changed into her regular clothing. She came out of her closet wearing a blue dress with a white vow around her waist. She met Rouge in the hallway as she came out of her room.

"Morning, Rouge." Amy smiled at the Queen.

"Let's go and set everything for the party, Amy. That help I hired should be here by now and have already started." The bat held her head up high and picked up her dress to hurry on over to the grand ball room. Amy sighed and followed behind the Queen.

They entered the room and saw a big change. Rouge gasped and looked around the room. Amy gasped and saw how beautiful it looked. It was unbelievable. Amy looked at Rouge who didn't say a word about it.

"Speechless huh Rouge?" Amy smiled. Rouge turned to her and smiled. She nodded and went deeper into the room. She ignored the people working and just looked at all of the details. Amy smiled and looked all around the room. She smiled and headed back to her room. There was nothing to do so she went to see T.V

She opened the door to her room and sat in bed. She located the remote that was on her dresser and flipped it on. The news came on screen. The news reporter was a tall swallow. She was pink and red. She was wearing a blue woman's suite and an ear piece on the side of her head. She was holding a microphone and speaking. Amy listened with interest.

"Yes Carina. These past few days have been terrifying for all those who live here. Five unsolved murders in such a short period of time are extremely terrifying. So far the killings are a mystery since the reason of death differs." The swallow said through the mike and as she held the ear piece. Another voice came and Amy knew it was the women at the station receiving the information.

"What do you mean differ? Are you saying that more then one murderer is out there?" The other female voice asked the swallow.

"That is what the police are saying but at this present time it's unsure. Here is what they have found on two victims. One victim had puncture wounds on their arms and neck, while the other had a high level of poison in their blood system. So it is unclear who or what exactly is responsible….." Before the swallow could finish, Amy turned off the television. She was just in shock. Who would do such a thing?

Then The Misunderstood group came into her mind. She growled and jumped out of bed and reached the window. She looked out into the kingdom where people feared for their lives at this very moment.

"I bet they're doing this. Misunderstood ha! I understand perfectly" Amy crossed her arms and glared out the window, "I need a way to figure out who they are or what they are. Sooner or later I'll find them." Amy looked away from the window. A new question rose up from her mind. How will she find them?


	3. The Forest and Beings

_**Chapter 3**_

Weeks passed and no one had an answer to the murders that have been occurring. Rouge was too uptight about her birthday to pay attention to the issues. This party planning and decorating continued on even though the birthday was weeks away.

It annoyed those setting up the party. They were decorating for something that was weeks away.

Amy was sitting on a white bench out on the court yard. She was getting a bit tired with wearing dresses all the time so she mixed it up a bit. She wore a pink t-shirt with pink and white stripes pants.

She had on a pink head band as well. She was looking out over the garden and sighed. She hasn't seen the old servants since that night. She wondered where they were and if they were ok. She stood and went to the white gate. The gapping hole that used to be there was fixed.

"Nothing to do but walk around the kingdom I suppose." she said while shrugging. She pushed the gate opened and walked out into the gravel path. She walked on towards the hill and walked on without care. The sun was out and it was warm.

She really had no where to go so she kept on the path until the park caught her eye. The park was actually the large black woods that hardly let light through. Her curiosity of the area got to her so she walked into the woods.

She heard stories about these woods. She heard that many found true love in there and also they have faced their worst fears. Were those true or just stories to attract new comers to the area? She shrugged and went deeper.

She looked all around and noticed that everything around her became darker. As if someone blocked the sun for good. It appeared night rather then midday. She began to feel nervous and wanted to turn around. She stopped her movement when she heard the bushes rustling all around her. She gasped and looked all around.

"Who's out there? Show yourself! I am Princess Amelia Rose and I said show yourself!" she shouted full of command. She heard snickering and more rustling. She began to get nervous and backed away. She wanted to run but the fear was holding her down.

The noises came closer and she became more frightened. Who was stalking her every move? She turned around and saw nothing. Her breathing became fast paced and her hands began to shake. Her stomach felt like it was going to come out of her mouth. She was so nervous as to find out what was out there.

She then heard something jump out of the bushes behind her. She froze on the spot. To scared to scream or move. Who ever it was that just jumped out was making their way towards her.

She heard a sound. It sounded like the person smelled the air. She became tense and stood still. She was hardly breathing now.

"It's ok. She's a norma." A male's voice said in a deep tone.

Amy stayed still. But she wondered what a _norma_ meant. She heard more rustling noises and stood even more still. She was just like a statue; only with pink instead of the chalky grey.

"So she's not one of _them_?" another male's voice came from behind. Amy closed her eyes tight and prayed they would harm her. Maybe these were the ones to blame for the murders.

"No. Her soul is clean of _that_ nonsense. She's just a regular norma. Let's move." The male with the deep voice said. She felt a slight gust of wind as he passed her. She heard a snort from the other male and felt another breeze. She was losing her chance of finding out these people were. She had to think fast.

"W-wait!" she shouted at the two males. She turned and saw that they were both hedgehogs. The two males looked at her and glared immediately. Amy gasped and took a step back for precaution. She stood her ground after taking three steps back and looked at the males.

"What is it you want norma?" The full red hedgehog asked her. Amy was about to speak until she was interrupted by the other male.

"She was going to ask who we are and where we are headed." The male said without feeling. The pink hedgehog gasped and looked at his direction.

"How did…….how did you know what I was thinking?" She asked confused and yet interested all at once. She stared at the other male now curios. He was very tall and was full blue. He has red highlights and matching red eyes.

"That is none of your business norma. Come on Razor." The blue hedgehog looked at the red one and they both walked into the bush again.

"W-wait!" Amy stuttered. She got out of her trance and followed them eagerly. She looked all around but she didn't see them. She frowned and kept searching.

"Would you just go home!" came an angry voice from the tree canopy. Amy looked up and saw the two. The blue and red one was leaning against the tree with his arms crossed; his red eyes never leaving Amy. The red hedgehog was leaning on a branch with a toothy growl.

"I have questions that I want answers to!" Amy shouted. The two males looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"In my three hundred years of living here I have never met one so stubborn have you?" The red hedgehog asked the other male.

"Nope. And I've only been here for forty years. Lucky me." The blue hedgehog grinned while showing his pointed fangs.

"Three hundred? Forty? But you're just teenagers what are you talking about?" Amy asked now even more curios.

"Would you just beat it already!" The red hedgehog growled. The red and blue hedgehog chuckled and looked at the red male.

"Now why would you want her to leave? She just said you were cute." He laughed. Amy blushed and looked away. He read her mind again. The red male growled and glared at the other male.

"Come on bro. Time to go hunting and then back to the hide out before Kit comes out here. You know how he gets." The tall male said. He looked over to the other tree and smirked. He jumped and landed without any sign of falling over. Amy gasped at what she just saw.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go before _she_ gives us an ear full of her lecture. Anymore and my head will explode." The red hedgehog laughed as he jumped next to the taller male.

The red and blue hedgehog chuckled. Amy listened and saw that they were acting as if she wasn't there. They continued their jumps through the tree and Amy followed as she ran along side them.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" She screamed. The two looked at her and growled. They increased speed top try to lose her.

"I swear any farther and I'm gonna change form so I can get rid of her!" The red hedgehog growled.

Amy ignored that as just a phrase. She continued after them. The two males were getting more annoyed and giving her nasty looks.

"I know how to get rid of her." The tall male smirked. He looked back at the red hedgehog and winked. Razor nodded and looked down at Amy with a smirk.

Amy saw and was confused. What was it they were going to do?

**A/N: I was so bored that I made this up at the top of my head. Both OC were OOC with personality I bet. Sorry. See ya guys!**

**Question:**

**HOW DO YOU GET RID OF A NAGGY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND!!! HE AND I ARE ALWAYS PLAY FIGHTING AND I WILL WIN TOMORROWS MATCH!! HE GOT ME TODAY BUT TOMORROW IT'S ON!!!**

**P.S.**

**He and my friend are so much in love I bet you a wedding is on after high school!! YAY!!**

**INVITE ME!!**


End file.
